


The End Of Everything

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [68]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Race To The Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: KEY:(Y/N) = Your name(N/N)= nickname





	1. The End Of Everything. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname

**The End Of Everything**

**Part One**

**For** **ALLIHIPHOP** **and** **jubie1234**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**********You are both** **18**

*************************

 

He smiled, watching you silently. How could someone be so- what's the word, oh- perfect? He had not a clue, only that perfection was walking towards him.

"Hi, Hic!" you beamed. "Hi, Astrid!"

"Hey, (N/N). What's gotten you so happy today?" Astrid asked, from the table a few feet behind me.

You paused to think it over, then gave your usual answer. "I don't know. Need I a reason to be happy?"

They chuckled. "No, I guess not."

"So, (N/N), what brings you by the forge?" Hiccup asked. He moved back over to his desk, where he had slept at the previous night. Not like you were much better; you had your own desk and had done the same thing. It wasn't uncommon for either of you to sleep at the forge on the Edge. "Come to finish off what you were working on last night?"

You shook your head, reaching into your bag and opening a map. "No, Trader Johann gave me this. Dagur is on the move. He was last spotted around here," your finger circled the same area Trader Johann's finger did less than an hour beforehand, "less than a day ago. He couldn't have gotten far if you want to send out some scouts."

Hiccup studied the map, his strategic mind making three or four different plans at once, weighting his options with moves Dagur was most likely to make. Everyone knew he was predictable.

"Dagur was spotted here a few days ago," Astrid pointed out, laying her finger on a island with a popular trading post.

"Yes, but what's he doing inside the archipelago?" Hiccup murmured, mainly to himself.

"It seems like he's making his way here," you put in your thoughts, resting your finger on a known island in the archipelago.

He perked up. "(N/ N), you're a genius!"

"Of course she is! She is the only one who can beat you in Maces and Talons," reminded Astrid. You blushed at the compliment.

"And she's adorable," Hiccup smirked, planting a quick kiss upon your rosy cheek. "I'm going with Fishlegs and Snotlout on a scouting mission. We'll leave in an hour or two and be back around dark, hopefully. Bye!" Without waiting, he hopped on an eager Toothless, and made his way to Fishlegs's hut.

"Looks like he's finally making his move," hinted Astrid, smugly.

"Not this, again, Astrid," you disagreed. "He doesn't see me that way."

"You see him that way," she pointed out. You didn't have the heart to even cover it up with an obvious lie. "Besides, of course he feels that way; he kissed you, for crying out loud!"

"On the cheek, and just for a moment. It was a friendly peck, is all."

""A friendly peck"? (N/ N), do you even hear yourself? The signs are right in front of you, why not accept that?"

"I only want the truth. Gossip and lies hold no interest and means nothing to me."

"No need to be so poetic."

"I always talk like this," you dead planned.

She scoffed, "Trust me, I know. Come on, let's train while the boys are out."

*****************

The boys returned to the Edge just in time for dinner, which you often spent together as a group.

"Hey, guys," you greeted, handing Hiccup his plate. "How was the scouting mission?"

"Boring!" Snotlout complained, cutting Hiccup off before he could answer.

"You were right, (N/N)," Fishlegs announced. "Dagur is as predictable as always."

"Fishlegs is right, and it went well, thank you," Hiccup smiled, pecking your cheek. You blushed and ducked your head.

"Y- You're welcome."

He waited for everyone finish dinner before making his announcement. "Alright, gang, get a good night's sleep because we're leaving to attack Dagur at first light."

Instead of groaning at the early wake up call, the gang cheered.

"Alright, finally!" shouted Snotlout.

"Yeah, finally some action," Tuffnut agreed.

Ruffnut agreed, "Things have been rather slow around here, lately."

Astrid and Fishlegs exchanged similar statements. Dealing with Dagur was nothing new and, although he wanted to kill Hiccup and Toothless, never truly hurt anyone. But it was a perfect time to feel the thrill adrenaline and enjoy the action.

"What about you, (N/N)? What do you think about tomorrow?" asked Hiccup.

You smiled, "As long as we have a leader like you, we'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Hiccup felt pride swell in his chest, warming him despite the slight chill from the night. "Thanks," he smiled back. You had no idea how much your praise meant to him. Your kindness never faltered, not even when he was having a bad day- or week.

He wanted to kiss you then and there, but managed to restrain himself and give you a hug instead. He wanted your first kiss together to be special, and he wanted to confirm that you shared the feelings he had for you. He would do it tonight, when he walked you to your hut.

Dinner was over quickly, everyone eager to use sleep to make morning come faster. You, Astrid, and Hiccup stayed behind to wash dishes.

Halfway through, Astrid yawned. "Gosh, I'm so tired."

"Why don't you call it a night? I can finish here," you offered.

"I can't do that to you, (N/N). That's not fair."

"No worries, I insist. There's not much left, anyways."

"Really, I-" another yawn cut her off.

"Astrid, I'm serious. Go home. Get some sleep. I'll be fine," you persisted.

"Yeah, I can help her," Hiccup cut in. "I'm here, anyways."

"Really, guys? Thank you." Astrid put her towel down and leaned in to give you a quick hug.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Hiccup said, accepting his goodnight hug from Astrid.

"Moments like these," you answered the rhetorical question. "Goodnight, Astrid."

"Night, Astrid."

"Goodnight, guys. See you in the morning." Toothless sent a goodbye to Stormfly as she flew off.

With Hiccup's help, you finished the remaining dishes in a matter of minutes.

"Wow, Hic, you sure are good at housework, especially for a boy," you commented, enjoying a nice walk home rather than a quick flight.

"Yeah, I did most of the house chores growing up," he admitted.

"Oh, yeah," you remembered. You spotted your house not too far up ahead. "I forget sometimes, my apologies."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. I'm sure you are, too," he hinted, referring to the fact that your parents died when you were twelve, leaving you in charge of yourself in your teen years. You winced at the memory. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No. It's fine. And, yeah, I guess I am used to being alone."

"Whoa, that's not at all what I meant," he started. "You're not alone. You have the gang and-" he paused, better now than never, "and me."

You smiled, your heart fluttering at his words, wishing he meant so much more than he surely did. "Yeah, I know, but it's not the same. I miss them, you know?"

"Kinda. I mean, I miss my mom, even if I never met her. Still, I have something to say."

You walked up the three steps to your door. "Okay. Shoot."

"(Y/ N), you're the most beautiful, kind, trustworthy, and amazing person I have ever met. Seeing your angelic smile warms my heart. Hearing your musical laugh makes my day. You mean the world to me. What I'm trying to say is: (Y/ N), I love you."

You gasped, blushing deeply. "I- I love you, too."

He smiled and took the final step up to be at the same level as you. He towered over you by inches. He lowered his head, making sure his hot breath danced across your soft lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

You whispered, "Yes," and then he connected his lips to yours, making dreams come true.

****************

You woke up with a warm pillow moving up and down and a warm arms firmly around your waist. You smiled as last night's memories washed over you. You rested your chin on his chest and watched him peacefully sleep.

"Enjoying the show?" he teased, not opening his eyes.

You blushed and hid your face in his covered chest. "M- m- maybe."

He laughed, slowly sitting up. "Come on, silly girl, we have a mission to finish by lunch."

He rushed to his place to prepare, and you met up with the gang at the club house.

"Alright, everyone," Hiccup called, seeing as he was the last one to arrive. "I hope you slept well, because I'm going to need each of you to be focused and on high alert."

****************************

You rode with Toothless and Hiccup a chunk of the flight. When you were close to the area Dagur was, you jumped off and shifted into your breath taking night fury form. Toothless purred at the sight and flew close to you. Toothless was one of your best friends and was like a brother.

Not long after you shifted, Snotlout shouted, "There! I see him! He's over there!"

You hid in the cover of the clouds, waiting for Hiccup's signal. He led y'all straight over Dagur's ship before giving the signal.

No one wasted a second before following Hiccup and Toothless into a dive. You expected Dagur and his men to notice you sooner, but they only noticed once Hiccup had Toothless shoot a plasma blast right next to Dagur. You had been pretty close to the ship by then. So far, you were not impressed with Dagur.

You hadn't really faced him before he escaped Outcast Island. You had spent your life basically in solitude after your parents died. You didn't want to risk anyone finding out about your secret. Not too sadly, Hiccup had seen you shift on one of your nightly flights when you were sixteen and had been friends with him and the gang ever since.

Back to the present, Dagur shouted at his men to start attacking and then noticed your presence.

"What? A second night fury? Good going, Hiccup! But an extra night fury won't help you! I will have your head and your night fury's head and this new night fury's head! Just watch me, brother!"

Hiccup glanced at you before shouting back, "I can't let that happen, Dagur. You're coming with us. You're going back to prison."

He hummed and smirked at something behind Hiccup: you. "I don't think so, brother. Men, fire!"

Hiccup realized what was going on and turned around. "(Y/ N)!"

Your eyes widened as a net surrounded you. Unable to fly, you fell to the deck of the boat. You groaned at the rough landing and held you head with your arms. You heard the gang shout for you.

It wasn't until Dagur walked over with sinister eyes that you realized that you had shifted back into you human form. "Oh, shoot."

"My, my, my. Look what we have here," Dagur murmured like he instantly formed a plan involving you.

"Dagur! Let her go!" Hiccup demanded.

"Oh, I don't think so, brother. She is much more valuable than I thought. Men, let's go! You two, take this girl to the prison and lock her up. Go! Go! Go!"

You grunted as the men roughly grabbed your upper arms. "No. Let go of me. Hiccup! Hiccup! Toothless! Help me! No, let go of me."

"(Y/ N)!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. The End Of Everything. Part Two

**The End Of Everything**

**Part Two**

**For** **ALLIHIPHOP** **and** **jubie1234**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **18**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You shivered but was luckily left pretty much alone. The time passed slowly, mostly since you had nothing to do. Dagur made sure you were chained up so you wouldn't be able to shift, so you couldn't even pace to pass the time. Night came, but you barely got any sleep in your uncomfortable position. When morning came, you barely managed to convince them to let you use the bathroom, and you didn't get food till hours past noon.

You wondered how quickly Hiccup would come up with a plan to free you. You knew he would eventually- hopefully sooner rather than later- for that was just the kind of person he is. It's one of the many things you found yourself loving about him.

You didn't know when you drifted off, but you were woken by the sudden movement of the boat. The guards went to check on what was happening and didn't come back. The boat jerked again. You smiled as you heard shouting and dragon blasts. You knew they would come.

You waited patiently for Hiccup to come rescue you, but the person who entered your cage surprised you.

"Dagur? What are you-?"

He shut you up with a gag. "You're coming with me, night fury girl." He released your chains just to tie your hands behind your back. With a not so gentle shove and a knife to your throat, he led you above deck.

You hesitated as the sun temporarily blinded you, but you quickly blinked it away as you were shoved forward. Dagur seemed to wait patiently for a dragon rider to notice your presence, and he, thankfully, didn't have to wait very long.

From what you saw, Astrid was the first to notice your presence. She called out to everyone and pointed directly at you and Dagur.

Hiccup panicked and called, "Hold your fire!"

Dagur smirked and muttered, "So predictable."

"You're one to talk," you retorted, managing to spit out the gag.

The knife pressed against your throat. "Shut up." Dagur was anxious, but not at the battle. You were sure he had a plan- a plan that involved you. Would he have Hiccup give himself up for your freedom? No, because he'd want Toothless, too. Hiccup would gladly give himself up; Hiccup would never give up his best friend. So, you asked yourself, what did Dagur have planned?

Your mind raced as Hiccup and the Dragon Riders came up with a plan, hovering just out of range for arrows and catapults. As they spread out, and Hiccup trained in on you and Dagur, the knife pressed deeper into your skin. Your breathing became labored as it became harder to breath.

Ryker walked up to Dagur. "What are you doing with the prisoner?"

"Teaching Hiccup a lesson," answered Dagur. "I don't want prisoners today, men."

"So, give us bodies," smirked Ryker, eager for some blood.

Your eyes widened as you stiffened at his words. You prayed to the gods that your kind hearted and accepting friends would be alright.

Hiccup fought his way to the deck, careful to keep his expressions under control. If he failed to do so, it could cost both of you your lives. "Dagur. Ryker."

"Hello, brother. Here to see my newest prize? She is a beauty," Dagur taunted, leaning his face against yours. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, making you shudder with obvious disgust. "Hmm," he hummed. "Mouthwatering."

"Dagur, let her go."

"Only for your night fury, brother."

Hiccup hesitated, as if truly thinking about doing it.

"Hiccup, don't! Don't do it! He's lying!" Dagur went to cover your mouth with his hand, so you rushed a quick fib. "I'm going to die anyways. They made me drink the poison! I'm already dead! Don't do-" you were cut off, no longer able to fight off his hand.

"Don't listen to her, boy," Ryker growled. "She isn't dead yet." Ryker pulled out his sword and pointed it at you. Dagur pushed you to your knees. "But she can be."

Hiccup looked torn. He knew you weren't much of a liar, but you would lie to protect others. Ugh! Should he chance it? But what about Toothless? His best friend or his lover, who should he pick? Answer: he shouldn't have to pick!

"Let her go," he tried, keeping his voice as steady and firm as he could manage.

Dagur laughed, teasing him about his wavering voice. It made your blood boil. Without warning, you shifted, jumping on top of Dagur and growling at him in warning. A large object hit your head, effectively distracting you. Many hunters aimed arrows at you; some even released them. You blocked most of the arrows, but one lodged itself at the base of your neck.

"(Y/ N)!" called Hiccup.

Your vision blurred and sounds became unstable and distanced. The ground moved, and you rushed to keep pace. You failed and stumbled over.

You felt a sharp pierce as Hiccup yanked the arrow out. "No. No. No. No. No. No! No!" he begged. "(Y/ N), stay with me." You shifted once again, feeling slightly better in your human form. "(Y/ N)?" Hiccup asked your dazed eyes. He made you face him, but your eyes couldn't focus on anything. "(N/N), hang on. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

Hiccup went to pick you up, but Dagur shoved him away. "I don't think so, brother. She is my prisoner, and she's not going anywhere." Dagur lowered a sword to your neck. You lied there, clueless and defenseless. The dragon root effectively kept you immobile. Hiccup prayed to the gods that it's affected night furies for a shorter amount of time, and that you would be okay.

"Please, Dagur, let her go."

"Then give me your night fury."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"Then say your goodbyes, because I'm not taking prisoners today." Dagur forced you to your unsteady feet and dropped his sword, replacing it with a dagger to rest at your neck.

Though in a haze, you heard the conversation between the two young men. Faintly, you felt something at your throat.

"Hic- love you," you managed.

Hiccup realized you had come to terms with what was happening, even in your drugged haze. Tears painted his cheeks. "No, please. Don't."

"Five."

"No!"

"Four."

"Dagur, please!"

His begging only made Dagur smirk. "Three."

"I love-" you started.

"Two."

"Hiccup," you finished, smiling at nothing.

"One."

"NOOOOOO!" Hiccup screamed as Dagur effortlessly slide the blade across your neck. Your eyes widened, the pain almost instantly taking you out of your daze. Though it fought to take over, you fought to be in control for your final moments.

Dagur dropped you, carelessly, and walked away. All the men boarded another ship and quickly took off.

Hiccup raced to you, blocking everything else out. "(Y/ N)? (Y/ N)? (N/N)! Stay with me. Please! No, don't close your eyes! Focus here, focus on me. Please, don't leave me!" You mouth and throat filled with blood. You couldn't breathe. You coughed, accidentally getting some of your blood on Hiccup, but he didn't notice. Your eyes drooped close, sleepily. "No! Stay awake, (N/N)! Please!"

Your eyes slowly blinked once, twice, even three times. It was getting more difficult for you to think, to keep your heavy eyelids open, to even stay awake. You wanted to console Hiccup, for he sounded so heartbroken. But you couldn't speak. You settled for the biggest smile you could muster, letting your eyes flutter close. You relaxed, finally accepting the darkness.

Hiccup shook you in a desperate attempt to keep you alive. "(Y/ N)! (N/N)! Wake up! WAKE UP! Please, wake up!" He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No. No, no, no. Please, no," he sobbed. He leaned over you and screamed his sorrows until his voice was raw.

Hours passed before Hiccup was ready. From upon their dragons, hunter bows and flaming arrows in hand, Astrid finished the farewell speech. Hiccup was lost, deep within his own mind, he didn't realize it was time. Astrid nudged him, gaining his attention.

He looked at his burning arrow, then at the small escape boat they laid you on. "No," he begged, tears slipping down his cheeks. "She can't- she can't be."

Even the twins were silent. They were all good friends with you, but it must be nothing compared to how Hiccup felt, losing his lover. "I'm sorry," Astrid offered her condolences. "It's time."

Hiccup didn't nod. He stared at the flickering flame before aiming and releasing the arrow. His landed a foot or so above your covered head. The others released their arrows, too, letting the boat catch aflame and sink.

*********************

Weeks had passed. Hiccup barely left your hut. He waited for you to walk through your door and groan in exhaustion or giggle with your beloved smile. Hiccup waited and waited, but you never came home.

Hiccup hardly ate, hardly slept, and cried for hours on end. His skin quickly paled, and he looked as dead as you were. The gang worried, but even Vikings knew losing a lover was one of the hardest things to go through.

Hiccup opened the top drawer to your desk, simply pulling it out then back in to ease his boredom. He then noticed what was in the drawer: an envelope with the words  _To Hiccup_ engraved boldly on the front.

Filled with curiosity, he tenderly picked it up, as if worried it would suddenly disappear. He slowly, carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Hiccup,_ he read. The first two words threatened to send more tears down his stained cheeks. He held the letter up, to avoid staining the fragile paper with his tears.

_Happy birthday!_

Oh yeah, he remembered. His birthday was just two days after you died. He couldn't keep it in anymore, and the tears made two rivers on his face. He had long since forgotten about his birthday. He didn't even celebrate it that year.

_I hope you loved everything I had planned for your birthday! I've been planning it for months. I hope you love your birthday gift and treasure it as much as I treasure you._

_I love you with all my heart and so much more! Don't ever forget that._

_Happy birthday and wishes that you'll have many more._

_Love,_

_(Your full name)_

Hiccup set the letter aside and sobbed to his heavy heart's content. It wasn't for another hour before he realized you mentioned a gift and plans for the once special day. He wondered what plans you had made just for him, the thought of never knowing sent more tears down his saddened face.

He searched the drawer, quickly finding a small box with a green ribbon tied around it. He slowly opened it, holding his breath. He lifted the lid to reveal a simple ring with the engraving  _Forever._ One simple word sent him into another round of sobs and tears.

As he sobbed, long into the night, he felt familiar arms wrap around his shoulders. Once warm, they were now cold.  _"I love you,"_  you voice whispered.  _"Live on. I'll always be with you; I'll always be proud."_

Your disappearing arms had Hiccup jumping out of his seat and looking around, desperately. "(Y/ N)? Please, don't leave! Please," he ended in a whisper, falling to his knees.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
